


In which Albus Dumbledore learns not to underestimate Amestris

by Aly0000



Series: This is Why Amestris can't have nice things [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Riza Hawkeye, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly0000/pseuds/Aly0000
Summary: Dumbledore tries to enter Edward's mind. It goes a little worse than he expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Roy Mustang & Harry Potter
Series: This is Why Amestris can't have nice things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762552
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	In which Albus Dumbledore learns not to underestimate Amestris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even The Wizards Must Pay Their Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591690) by [GammaCavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCavy/pseuds/GammaCavy). 



> This was inspired by GammaCavy's Even The Wizards Must Pay Their Due! I've taken certain sentences, mostly for Truth's dialog, because I'm not great at writing for them! It's a small oneshot, I hope you like it.

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open, pushed open by a gloved hand. In came a black-haired man with a confident strut to his steps, as if he knew he was the strongest one in the place. Behind him followed a group of adults, all of them wearing the same thing as the previous man. 

Hushed whispers echoed through the student body, all of them wondering who the handsome man was, marveling at his cheekbones and body. Harry’s jaw also went slack, but for another entirely different reason; his legal guardians just strode in without permission. There was also the problem that said guardians were high-ranked soldiers from another highly militarized country.

“I’m General Roy Mustang, from Amestris” introduced himself pleasantly the first one to enter. “The people behind me are my platoon of soldiers”

Mustang hadn’t planned a visit to Hogwarts for ever, because the school was almost unfindable for reasons. However, he hadn’t hesitated when he had received the letters his ward had sent him. He wasn’t pleased when he learned that the Headmaster, someone that was supposed to protect the boy was probing at his brain. 

“Uncle Roy, what are you doing here?” spoke up Harry, standing up from his table. “I thought you didn’t know where Hogwarts was”

Before Mustang could answer the truly well-asked question, a blonde boy interrupted him. His hair was slicked back with gel, and he had a mocking expression on his face, further cementing the idea that he was a spoiled brat. 

“Your family members are muggles, Potter?” taunted the teen, a condescending look in his eyes. “No wonder you don’t know what’s good for you”

“Shut up, Malfoy” snapped back the Boy-Who-Lived. “You don’t know anything”

“I’m sure my father will love to hear about how your family are all muggles” sneered the blonde. “He’ll destroy you-”

He was abruptly stopped by somebody dropping from the ceiling, the person rolling to the floor before righting themselves with a gun in their hand.

“You should invest in protection” stated the woman bluntly. “I was holding a gun to your Headmaster’s head for half an hour before the General arrived. This ceiling of your looks nice, but has too many places for hidden shooters”

“This is Colonel Riza Hawkeye,” said Mustang, nodding towards her. “We would like to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore”

“Well, I’m sure it would be able to wait until dinner is over, wouldn’t it?” smiled Dumbledore, looking very amused with the situation.

“Yes of course” smiled Mustang, an equally bland smile, his  _ I will ruin you smile _ . “We will be waiting outside”

The troupe left the room without any complaints, except a golden-haired boy, who threw a glare at the older man before shutting the door behind him with excess force.

Once the door had closed, the whispering that had stopped during Draco and Harry’s conversation restarted, the students speculating about the handsome stranger, Mustang, and his soldiers. 

“Do you know them, mate?” questioned Ron through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

“Yeah, I do” hesitated Harry. “They’re my legal guardians”

“I thought you lived with your relatives” Hermione raised an eyebrow, closing her book.

“They came for me one night” remembered the teen. “They said something about being the ward of Amestris, or some other country”

“Amestris?” asked his bushy-haired friend, her other eyebrow having joined the first one. “That’s on a pretty big closed off part of England”

“Wait, how’d you get in, then?” asked Ron, having swallowed. 

“We drove for pretty long. I fell asleep during the trip” answered Harry. 

“You didn’t question anything?!” scolded Hermione. “They could’ve been Death Eaters, Harry!”

“I know, ‘Mione, but they had documents and Fudge’s signature” shrugged the boy. “Not that my uncle tried to stop them”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but their Headmaster had called the end of dinner. 

…

“What did you want to talk about, Roy?” inquired Albus, leaning forward behind his desk. “I’m sure it must be pressing matters if you came all the way here”

The Flame Alchemist tried not to twitch at the casual use of his name by somebody who hadn't earned the right to address him by it. “I’ve been informed by my ward, Harry Potter, that you’ve been using a mind-probing spell on him without his express permission”

“I’m sure he must be mistaken. Children can misread certain situations, after all” denied Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling. 

“He is certain that you tried to tear down his mental defenses” stated the General, smiling blandly. “I’m sure that you trust him to know when his mind is assaulted”

“Well, of course, but it might be paranoia” conceded the wizard, still refusing to admit his wrongdoings. 

As a precaution, the Headmaster tried to infiltrate a young man’s mind, one who had introduced himself as Edward Elric, just to see what they knew. Mustang’s mind was too dangerous, he might have occlumency shields.

He landed in a white space with nothing but colossal stone gates. He thought that it was rather smart, but hiding behind such obvious gates was useless. The only thing he needed to do to access his mind was to open them. However, there was a figure, white on white, sitting before the doors. It might be a guard, so he would have to be careful.

As a test, he approached the doors, without any reaction from the silhouette. Trying to open the doors, he watched the figure from the corner of his eyes. Without any success, he tried for the sides, without being able to enter the mind of the young man. 

_ “You can't enter. You haven’t paid the toll”  _ spoke the silhouette, startling him. He whirled around, a questioning expression on his face. 

He would deny it, but he jumped at the legion-like voice, and the guard had an unsettling grin on his face. 

_ “This boy is Mine, and you will pay for this trespass. For attempting to gain access to the True Knowledge, bypassing the Equivalence of the world, and for attempted enslavement of one of mine, you are denied what you desire. You will never know if your plans succeed or fail. You will die before they can come to fruition, Mis-ter Wiz-zard.” _

This was no mental guardian! The beginnings of fear and apprehension had started to crawl into his heart, refusing to leave despite how much he willed it to.

“Who are you?” he asked, steadying his voice. 

_ “Who am I? I’m so glad you asked. One name you might have for me is the World. Or the Universe. Or perhaps God, or perhaps The Truth. I am all, and I am one. Which of course means that I am also, You.” _

The gates slammed open, and the old wizard tried to withdraw from the boy’s mind, he did not wish to see what was beyond the doors.  _ “Oh no you don’t. I am the Truth of your arrogance, the inescapable price of your deceit. And now, I shall extract from you the price you must pay.”  _ He was effortlessly picked up by the white figure, Truth, and shoved into the open doors. 

He struggled vainly against the small hands dragging him into the Gates and the huge eye. The doors crashed shut. 

He was pulled through the blackness and could feel himself disintegrating, as it felt like his mind was being scrubbed out, scoured clean.

There was a jerk, and he was pulled back to his body, in his office, brought back by the pain of a broken nose. The blood dripped onto his midnight blue robes, the one having injured him standing over him with an enraged look on his face. 

There was a clap, blue sparks, and before he knew it, the walls, his desk, everything melded together, pulling to the wall and trapping him there. It was such a parallel to his experience within Elric’s mind that his vision swam with panic for a moment. 

“Did you just try to force your way into my mind, old man?” spat out the blonde, an angry hiss to his words. 

“I’m sure you will learn that trying to look into my subordinates’ minds is not the best idea” spoke Roy conversationally, as if a soldier under his orders had injured him and trapped him against the wall. “If I were you, I would not press charges against us. By attacking my subordinate, you have opened the way to a declaration of war. We’ll be taking our leave now”

As the door closed behind them, he swore to himself that he would never enter their minds.


End file.
